Enforcer Ahral
This is a Non-Player Character who may be played by any member of the Fireborne. "''We are pleased to announce it was wildly succesful. It's fur has been entirely coated in the substance and marrow can be found with only the minimal scrutiny. Body absorption rates appears exceptionally high on wildlife, although it's impacted immunologic system likely affected it. The smoke proved as toxic as expected" - Ahral, on the Animal Experimentation of White Resolution'' Appearance Ahral matches the expected criteria for any typical Enforcer; he's fit, athletic and physically capable, he can wield a blade with experience, but behind his eyes... there's only cold reason. It's not that he's incapable of emotion; he's simply comfortably numbed and has found solace in that apathy he now experiences. His exterior is kept flawlessly intact. He's always about business. He is on the shorter side and while not as powerful as some of the most renowed personnel, he has been known to overcome foes simply because they underestimated him and his keen, analytical intellect. Personality Some would say he's cold. Others would claim he's a waste as an Enforcer, when his intellect is taken into account. Ahral is perfectly happy where he is. The smartest amidst the bunch of a brutes is capable of clawing to the top with remarkable efficiency. It's not that war has scarred him and made him this way. It's not that he has lost hope or become tainted by some wayward misconception. He simply favors reason over emotion, results over inaction. This does not earn him much trust by other Enforcers, but when they are all in the same boat in a sticky situation, even Marwyn, far more experienced, turns to him for advice. Ahral does not see his methods, cold as they may be, as cruel. He simply has to do it. And if he has to choose between himself and another, especially a non-Sin'dorei? They're as good as dead. He may try to assist Fireborne in peril... but never at the cost of his own life. He will never sacrifice himself for another. History Ahral was a physician's apprentice once, but found that he lacked the interest. It bored him, plain and simple. He could understand it, but he saw no appeal in charity or altruism. Nonetheless, he lacked any real prospect in life and suspected he could ascend to the rank of officer in the military quickly. Cocky, he was quickly disabused of such a notion and, for a time, could be considered disenfranchised, even a malcontent... until his intellect started to be put into use when the Dominion of the Sun became the Fireborne. As methods escalated, intellect and brute force had been combined, he found himself an opportunity. Ahral's ascent started in Arathi, where he saw the exploitation of breaches and a rear assault to be a fantastic idea, one he embraced with such a fervor that he took to the front himself of his own volition. In the days that followed, his brilliance has shown in other ways; he often watches over the workshop when primary personnel is absent, as an engineer of sorts, although he lacks formal training and under Hyrall Fairwind's supervision, soon found himself chosen to be deeply involved in White Resolution. His apathy and lack of concern for ethical behavior towards the other races made him an ideal choice. One could almost say he was happy... were it not for the perpetual expression that shows a precise medium between joy and sorrow. Dossier Name: Ahral Duskwhisper Race: Blood Elf Age: 121 Weight: 198 lbs Height: 5'11 Classification: Warrior Specialization: Arms (Infantry - Special Projects) Rank: Private / Specialist Former Affiliations: Medical Conditions: None Family: Training: * Engineering ( Gadgetry ) * Swimming * Endurance Training